After The Fact
by GodOfFlame101
Summary: Drabble-series. Explore moments of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship in a reality where the former gives into his demonic blood. The events may surprise you. AU/Canon-divergence. Rated for Language/Suggestive themes/Amateur Fluff.
1. The Morning After

A/N: I was inspired by similar "Inuyasha goes youkai stories" and wanted to add a new twist to it. Thought about turning this into an actual story but the inspiration is fleeting. So, small drabbles will hopefully suffice. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The Morning After

After the Fact

* * *

"Kagome!" shouted the young fox demon as he struggled against the oppressive hand lifting him up by the tail. "Help me!"

The young girl groaned as she rolled over, closing her eyes tight as her little kitsune cried out for assistance…again. The morning light pressed against the tan paper coverings of their room, the sun still climbing through the sky on that morning day, as the opaque rays attempted to creep under her eyelids. After some gentle prodding, the time-travelling girl gently opened her eyes, squinting how bright everything had become since the previous night. The dark blue hue that had layered the grass had modulated into a crisp green; the black and twisted tree trunks were now vibrantly brown, a cacophony of juicy green leaves decorating the canopies.

Kagome rested her elbows on the wood floor as she cupped her chin into her hands, the haori slowly sliding down her shoulders as she lifted her feet up, swishing them and swashing them against the air. He was doing it again, even after she had asked him not to. Oh, hell, Shippou probably deserved it, but she couldn't just leave her son yelling out in the clearing. What would everyone else think?

"Osuwari." Kagome said casually. Not as a command, not forcefully, not with any vigor…just as if it was entirely natural.

Inuyasha's dark chuckling ceased once he hit the ground head-first as Shippou scurried out into the forest in an attempt to hide. A few moments later, Inuyasha's head shot up from the crater, crimson eyes glowing as he sped over to the young girl, menacingly glaring into her brown eyes, fangs bared as he emitted a shallow growl.

In response, Kagome gave him a kiss on the nose, smiling as his countenance fell into an innocently confused expression. She loved having that power – the ability to dazzle him with simple affection. She gracefully lifted her hand to scratch his ears, giggling as he purred at her touch. Gently bending his head back, she looked into his red eyes that had softened quite a bit since the first time she saw them.

"Go easy on him, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded in return, grinning madly as he placed a kiss on her cheek and then left to stalk the little kitsune youkai. Kagome pulled the haori tightly back around herself before curling back into her mattress. She didn't mind their little "demon games" but she really wanted to get some sleep. Inuyasha had kept her up all night again…or maybe it was the other way around? Oh well, doesn't matter.

Kagome closed her eyes, dozing off into the twilight of consciousness…only to be awoken later on by a familiar call.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted from outside the house. "Help me!"

* * *

End-Notes: Questions? Comments? All responses are welcome, especially criticism! 


	2. Hunted

Disclaimer: The author of this work of fiction does not own any trademarks or copyrights stemming from the Anime/Manga, InuYasha, and does not benefit monetarily from its creation

* * *

Hunted

After the Fact

* * *

This was the hardest part. It always had been.

Kagome ducked in cover behind a large tree, slamming her back against the thick bark as she let the world fall into focus around her. Her vision hazed and then returned to normal as her long and gasping breaths began to stabilize. The run had taken its toll on her body, her legs were beginning to burn as she knelt down and took the weight off of her feet, and the sweat was slipping from her cheeks in great slabs. Once her body had settled, she listened intently to the forest around her, waiting for a sound that seemed out of place.

Eventually, she heard a twig snap and a breath caught in her throat. Her heartbeat quickened as she heard the all-too-familiar chuckling and low growls stalking through the forest. Kagome could hear him now as he hunted her in the clearing behind her cover, searching relentlessly for any sign of her, as his throaty and dark chuckles turned into frantic snarling. He dashed from left to right, growling and snarling viciously as he attempted to locate his prey; he slashed through some shrubbery, confident that his Kagome would not be hiding in it, before slowly stalking away from the clearing.

Kagome carefully peered out from the tree, slowly scanning the area where Inuyasha had just been, making sure that her presence had been undetected. When she found no trace of him, she let out a sigh and turned back around against the tree. She was immediately faced with angry, blood-red eyes and a low rumbling chuckle. She let out a small 'eep' as Inuyasha grabbed her lips with his own.

The young girl pulled back after a few moments of gentle loving and narrowed her eyes at her husband's sneering, a little peeved that she had been discovered so easily.

"Cheater." She mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha merely let out another dark chuckle before kissing the top of her head and speeding off into the forest, his bloody eyes disappearing into the tree-line. Kagome stood up and groaned as she folded her arms against the tree. She collapsed her head into the makeshift support and shut her eyelids, slowly counting out to ten.

Playing 'Hide-and-Seek' with Inuyasha was tough.

* * *

End-notes: Thanks Koko and LoVe for your reviews! I wrote out several more of these things so hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. Comments? Concerns? Just sign off in the review section and let me know what you think!


	3. Telepathy

A/N: It amazes me that these fleeting scenes in my head are so abundant; I'm even more amazed that they aren't keeping me from writing my other stories. To update tonight, or not to update...Eh, screw it. It's already on the DM, so why not? Koko - I agree with your entire review. Except the vocabularly thing - it's not that extensive. As for everyone else who clicks this story and doesn't review (you know who you are), Enjoy!_**Koko**_ - I agree with your entire review. Except the vocabularly thing - it's not that extensive. As for everyone else who clicks this story and **_doesn't_** review (you know who you are), Enjoy!

* * *

Telepathy

After the Fact

* * *

Kagome smiled as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulders, their footsteps in sync as they strolled back from the village. She always enjoyed visiting Miroku and Sango – Kagome suspected that her husband did too – and their little girl was always a joy, always talking up a storm for miles and miles. The slayer's daughter had noticed when Kagome responded to Inuyasha without him even asking a question; the little girl, having read some fiction books Kagome had brought to her, had chirped, "Are you two telepathic?"

The time traveler buried her face into the red haori at the memory, laughing in her own mind at the thought. The couple turned into the forest, gliding along the amber-gloss that coated the grass, breathing in the crisp fall air. Telepathy? Really? Definitely not.

Telepathy, either as an idea or as a technique, is stupid. It involves two people willfully sharing thoughts with each other when they desire to _talk_ to each other; some would argue that telepathy is an illustration of true love, a symbol of the spiritual connection between lovers. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hands tighter as she turned her gaze back to the tress, watching as the reddish leaves travelled through the air at the wind's behest.

"It is stupid, isn't it?" Came the gruff and husky reply to her question.

A small smile curled on Kagome's lips as she gazed up at her mate, catching the deep chuckle and crimson glance he spared her._ Real_ love didn't need something as asinine as telepathy. _Real_ love had something much more extraordinary and inclusive than silly mind tweets to and fro. The two of them had discovered that before Inuyasha had succumbed to his demonic blood and his voice seldom graced the Earth with its presence. They still communicated, much more so in fact. They didn't need to "talk" to each other, but merely _feel_ each other.

It was such an amazing sensation; being linked down to their very spiritual essences; to be able to sense each other's emotions and feel each other's intentions in tandem was inexplicably divine. Sometimes, Kagome and Inuyasha would go weeks without talking to each other, but still manage to "speak" with each other more than most couples did in a lifetime. Kagome loved how much she could tell her husband without actually talking with him; a smile, a sigh or even nothing at all told him so much, and he would reciprocate with his own mannerisms which she understood perfectly. It was their own secret language and they were constantly using it, never able to simply shut it off or "stop" feeling each other.

Inuyasha stopped her in front of their house, grabbing her by the waist and staring intently into her eyes. His red eyes wavered slightly as he gazed at her, his common sneer dissipating into a content grin. Kagome's heart fluttered, as it did every-single-time he told her; she liked it when he said it, she loved it when he made her _feel_ it.

Kagome smiled at him. "I love you too."

* * *

End-Notes: In case I wasn't explicit enough with my semi-allusion, let me be a bit more clear: Fuck Twilight. InuYasha beats that series by several laps around the sun. Comments? Concerns? Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Questioning

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Questioning

After the Fact

* * *

Kagome shot a glare back at her husband, who was trying to stifle the simmering laughter in his stomach, as strong hands trailed up and down her sides. Even in the darkness she could see his eyelids clenched tight and heaving chest, his physical struggle to keep from giggling uncontrollably. She had half a mind to sweep her foot along the bed and kick him where it would hurt, but she couldn't really do that with her son so close now could she? Leaning back, Kagome adjusted herself in her husband's lap as he gently pulled the covers tighter against her frame. How the hell could Inuyasha laugh over this anyway?

'_This isn't funny. It's embarrassing!'_

The young, red-headed kitsune youkai took another gulp from his glass of milk, relaxing as Kagome weaved her hands through the matted hair on his head, and layed the back of his head against his mother's covered bosom. "I'm sorry, Kagome," Shippou announced as he finished his milk. "I thought he was hurting you."

"He wasn't hurting me, Shippou," Kagome answered, rubbing the fox's head. "He was just – uh – giving me a hug." She gave her son a weary smile as he turned around to face her, his countenance one of confusion and innocence. Inuyasha must have seen because his diaphragm began shaking with silent laughter, knowing full well that the young youkai expected the answer to be elaborated. Again, Kagome resisted the urge to pulverize her mate's man-parts, completely aware that he wasn't going to help her out of this one _at all_.

"Well, you see…when two people love each other – very much – they give each other a…'hug'." The young woman elbowed her lover – whose hands had begun slowly roaming her body at the mention of the word 'hug' – as she finished, biting her bottom lick as sensual nibbles and dark chuckles landed on her ear.

"…But why were you screaming?" Shippou asked innocently.

All of Kagome's blood drained into her face, giving it a beautiful carmine hue, as her son stared intently in her direction, waiting for an answer. Damn his cute face and inquisitive nature; damn his childhood innocence that didn't need shattering. Couldn't he just magically fall asleep or become distracted by the wind? Anything to make the youkai stop asking questions.

Inuyasha's eyes placed themselves next to Kagome, glowing red-hot, as his chin rested on the crook of her necks, a cocky grin drawn onto the lips below. "Shippou, sometimes people get so happy during the 'hug' that they just have to shout out. You understand?"

The kitsune's eyes lit up with false understanding. "Oh, I get it!" Shippou's mouth shut as his eyes flew to the ceiling, a slight tilt to his head as he pondered something else – snippets of the scene he had startled in on playing in his mind. "Wait, so it makes someone happier if you hug them from behind, rather than the front? Because that's what you two were doing and Kagome was screaming _real_ loud, so that means she was really happy, right?"

Kagome threw the covers over her head in embarrassment as Inuyasha exploded into laughter.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

End-Notes: For those of you keeping a tally, this is the second time I've destroyed Shippou's innocence in all of my stories. This has been sitting on my computer for awhile, and I can't really adjust it to flow better, so I'm just going to let it be. Now, to figure out if I want to write Bath or Pavlov next...All comments appreciated!


	5. Puppy

A/N: Dislike it but I promised myself I'd get it off my computed. Inform me of my mistakes. Glad the lot of you are enjoying things so far! Oh, Koko - I'm aware of Shippo's observations; I truly did feel bad breaking implied canon so badly...but the idea just wouldn't leave! As for the lot of you who continuously refuse to inform me of the mistakes in these drabbles, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Puppy

After the Fact

* * *

Afterimages of his previous positions etched into the world around him as he moved, the silver locks of his hair rising and falling in each one, scampering around the complex in an emotion that had once been lost. When his choice had been made, several years ago at the precipice of their marriage, Inuyasha had embraced the perks of becoming overtook by his demonic nature, content with his ability to protect those he cared about; throwing several emotions into a metaphoric wind-tunnel was a serious bonus. However, here he was, discovering that emotion he had been _oh_ so glad to leave behind: **Fear**.

Inuyasha scurried down the hall, swerving into an empty room. To his dismay, the room was _completely_ empty containing only the skillfully crafted floorboards and paper-like canvas that separated it from nature's ever present grasp over the land. His fuzzy ears twitched, crimson eyes going wide at the low pitter-patter of feet approaching him. For the first time in a month, the cocky and confident growl that seemed ever present in his throat had been replaced with something remarkably demeaning; a small squeaky noise that was actually rather pathetic.

Inuyasha was whimpering.

Kagome strolled in a few seconds later, her fist twitching in anger; her lips curled in that twilight between a frown and a smile, clearly perturbed but maniacally grinning at the same time. Inuyasha could hardly understand why she was so upset; it wasn't as though he had relieved himself on the carpet…all right but that had only been _one_ time and it was so long ago now…

"What the heck is this?" Kagome questioned through her shout, producing her brown loafer – or rather what remained of it – decorated with various teeth marks, clearly from a canine, and claw marks. The wife stalked closer to her husband, ready to flatten him out and vent out more of her rage once he tried to explain himself.

Panicked and with no other course of action, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of. Dropping down on all fours, Inuyasha looked up at his mate and gave her the best puppy-dog eyes that he could manage.

Kagome arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest, ready to fight his statuesque pleading. The room remained eerily silent as the two fought, invisible resolves crackling against each other as convictions were put to the test. The young girl's eye twitched slightly as her mate's eyes became slightly more watery, his begging becoming ever more convincing; her countenance softening as those fluffy triangles shook slightly – how wonderfully delightful those ears of his were, so cute and fluffy and how they always won his battles for him…but not today.

"Bad dog, Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly. "Outside. Now!"

The Inu-youkai flinched backwards at the tone in her voice, gently prodding the situation, unsure about how serious she was. When she pointed to the door, Inuyasha understood there would be no chance to argue with her.

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Inuyasha stomped outside of the house and sat on the porch as Kagome closed the door behind him.

It was so demeaning.

* * *

End-Notes: Questions? Comments? Hit the review button and tell me what's up!


	6. Textbook

A/N: There's a hidden reference in this chapter. Can you guess what it is? I promise ten points to Gryffindor to the first person to call it out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Textbook

* * *

The tool quivered in her hand, the tip pressing against the thin material, ready to break with any more pressure; remaining calm at the situation in front of her was something that Kagome was having a hard time with. She adjusted her grip, sliding her fingers up and down the shaft, trying desperately to become motivated for the task that she _loathed_ so much. With a sigh of defeat, Kagome pressed her hand firmly against the tool, sweat running down her forehead as the thin material received its accompaniment; the instrument moved slowly, still pulsing under Kagome's grasp as it gently…gently…

_*Snap*_

"Ah!" Kagome shouted, throwing her pencil across the room. Her hands shot up to her hair, pressing it down in an attempt to keep her brain from popping out of her head. "Who makes these stupid pencils?"

There was a deep growl heard from the other side of the room. Turning her head, Kagome could see her husband looking at her from their bed. The color of his eyes were barely noticeable as he squinted at her, his lips pressed together in a straight line and his brow furrowed; it was Inuyasha's "come to bed already" look. Truth be told, Inuyasha was starting to get a little sick and tired of her constant need to "learn" things, especially so late at night when she could be "practicing" things…not that she needed the practice.

"Don't give me that look." Kagome said, turning around in her chair, a look of disappointment on her face. Grabbing her geometry textbook – the same one that she had been working on for the past two years now – with her hands, she presented the page that was giving her so much grief to her husband. "I've been working this problem for _two_ nights now and I'm not going to bed until I figure it out!"

Inuyasha's face didn't falter at her words as another irritated growl resonated in his throat; he was rather unimpressed by her annoying conviction. His eyelids flicked open, purple irises smothered by the crimson, and stared with intent at Kagome. Without much emotion, he simply stated, "forty-two."

Kagome looked at him for a moment in confusion, before turning back around and placing the textbook back on her desk. Starting from the original problem, she worked through everything again, catching a few of her mistakes in the process. As it turns out, the answer to her problem was, indeed, forty-two.

"Well, I'll-" Kagome was cut off by strong hands spinning her back around and soft lips pressing up against hers, a humored chuckle vibrating through the mouth of her mate.

'_Class dismissed.'_ Kagome mused as Inuyasha lifted her over to their bed.

* * *

End-Note: Random confession time. The first time I saw Sesshoumaru, I thought he was the Super-Saiyan version of Inuyasha. I felt very guilty when I realized this was _not_ the case. Questions? Comments? Sign off in the review section!


	7. Bath

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny.

* * *

Bath

After the Fact

* * *

Kagome blew onto the soapy foam that coated the top of the water, letting the weightless bubbles lift off into the air to be caught by the unobservable currents of the world. Behind her the sun was setting, giving a pink hue to the surrounding woods; the sky stood frozen in time, lifeless plumes of air glued to the celestial canvas. The world seemed barren around her, as if all that mattered in the world was right there in her bath water.

Letting out a small sigh, Kagome splashed the soothingly hot water onto her face, leaning back as the sensual licks streaked down her cheeks. She _really_ needed this, especially after how rough her day had been. Well, not so much the day; it was Inuyasha who had given her more of a problem than anything else…

"I'll never understand why you didn't like water, Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled as she leaned back a bit.

Forcing Inuyasha to take his daily bath almost always started out as a chore; the first few times Kagome had tried, she had eventually just let him run off after the initial hassle he caused. He would growl and snap his jaws at her, and fidget uncontrollably as she sat on the bank of the hot-springs, trying to show him what the hell body soap is for the umpteenth time. Of course, he would simply turn his away from it, acting just like a puppy who couldn't comprehend something in front of him.

However, _after_ those first few times, Inuyasha _quickly_ began to like bath time.

Kagome sighed contently, squirming a bit in place at the pleasurable feel that enveloped her body; the steam from the springs was carrying away the hardships of the day, and the stress was just melting off of her back. Goosebumps squirmed their way down her soft skin, racing to the touch of the hot water. Oh, yes: she _truly_ needed this.

It had taken a little bit of time and understanding to get Inuyasha to take his baths; he truly was quite civilized and logical behind that curt façade he enjoyed to perform. In many ways, Inuyasha could be a bit manipulative. He knew what he wanted and what he would have to do in order to get it. While it may have been her who initiated a compromise, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if her devilish youkai had planned the whole thing from the start…not that she was complaining or anything.

Kagome shuddered as a small moan crashed through her lips, her back arching into the strong caress. Compromises were _wonderful _things.

Inuyasha trailed his fingers down her shoulders, walking them down her arms before they vanished below the water, wrapping them around her waist. His wet, shaggy hair matted over his eyes but did not cover the insidious smirk that curled upon his lips; they trailed over Kagome's neckline, releasing callous snickers as she giggled at his nips, laughing darkly as she moaned while he nibbled on her ears.

"I didn't say stop," Kagome managed out, nuzzling her head underneath Inuyasha's chin.

With an implied 'feh', Inuyasha replaced his arms on her shoulders, rubbing small circles into her and her pain out, as Kagome sighed contently.

Shared bath time was wonderful.

* * *

End-Notes: My apologies for how long this took to get out; I also apologize for the less than lackluster quality. I'm afraid college life has started back up again and it's difficult to find spare enthusiasm to cram into my writing as I normally have to save it for huge textbooks of wonderful Psychology stuff. Hopefully one of you enjoyed this! Comments? Concerns? Sign off in the review section as always!


End file.
